Turn About Fair Play
by Theresa471
Summary: The crew of the Seaview are involved with a Russian submarine playing hide and seek. For when it involves with stealing missiles from different silos for the defense grid.


Turn about Fair Play Updated

After several days in the North Atlantic. Playing hide and seek with a Russian submarine. Several of the Seaview's officers and crew had been left injured.

It was suspected that a Russian sub had been stealing missiles from silos in the Puerto Rico defense grid. Located in a trench that should have been too deep for the diesel-electric Russian submarine.

The trench is some 8,605 metres down, in otherwords some 28, 232 feet. But lucky for the Russian sub. The missiles weren't below crush depth at some areas of the trench.

Seaview had been on her way back to Santa Barbara, Calirfornia following a mission to rescue survivors from a Canadien oil barge that had caught fire. When Nelson had received a communications from ONI.

With the help of the Coast Guard. They had transferred the survivors to the medical transport, Tiger Lily, for on going treatment and care. Alouding Seaview to continue on her new mission.

/

The Russian submarine Bkula for which the skipper name Vladimir Dubhouny having been forced to leave Russia, because of his black market dealings with the neutral countries the past few years.

While having to be back at it once again with a crew of 50. Taking the missiles from the silos for the highest bidder.

Dubhouny and his rebel crew have been at it for almost ten days now. But they never realize that they would to be caught into a cat and mouse game with the American submarine vessel the Seaview, and Captain Lee Crane.

Dubhouny's executive officer Dmitrii Kutzow walks into the main control room. To advise him that they found another missile silo while using there special tracking equipment, along with paying a fortune on the black market.

"How deep this time around Dmitrii?" Moving away from the radar screen over looking one of his crew members shoulder. Along with being some what confined on the small submarine.

"2,000 metres down Captain!" He replied with quickness in his voice.

The both of them have been together a long time as comrades while being with the Russian military service.

The submarine started to head on down to the silo. Even when It's some what tricky with the currents within the trench, and what ever else that might cause a shift with the submarines position.

It didn't take long for the submarine to get into position. To bring up the missile from the now opened silo while heading on out towards its next target.

He was happy that the old submarine was able to travel down to that level of 2000 feet.

/

In the Control Room.

Lee Crane was bent over the chart table. Plotting a course for the defense grid and calculating how long it would take Seaview to reach the first coordinates.

Executive officer Chip Morton check on the position with the navigational computer.

"Yes, sir." Chip walked the short distance to the computer and printed out the information. Returning to Lee's side at the plot table, he handed the paper to Lee. "Right on the nose." He says with a bit of a slight smile. "We are 100 miles South of where the first missile was taken."

Lee looked down at the charts.

"Chip!, Admiral Nelson wants to make sure that we stay at flank speed for the next few hours to make up the difference in trying to find. Who ever is involved.

While he moves to the helmsman position to have them place the Seaview at flank speed.

He hears the helmsman repeat his order back to him.

Lee Crane was feeling some what uneasy for the moment.

"Chip, I will be in the Admiral's cabin , if you need me." He goes to climb the spiral staircase. While reaching the officers country level at a slow pace.

With the morale being down a little. Stu Riley is playing with his music from the crew's quarters, along with having an effect on everyone including Chief Sharkey. To just walked in to ordered him to lowered it down a little.

He agreed. Along with writing an email to his new found friend Judith Smiths. Their friendship has blossom some what. Ever since she was able to spend some time with Riley and his team.

When they were inside the simulation a few weeks back.

/

Inside the Admiral's cabin.

Nelson was going over the ONI report on the renegade's Russian vessel.

Lee knocked on his cabin door when he heard the usual "Come". He goes to sit next to the Admiral at the edge of his desk while looking on contently.

"Just to let you know Lee, this is going to be touch and go for now. Until we catch up with the renegade submarine."

"Very well, sir." Lee grinned crookedly.

/

Some time later.

The submarine Seaview came upon the area of the first site at 1000 feet deep.

It was at this moment Nelson's phone beeped. He goes to pick it up.

"Sir. We just arrived in the area." replied Chip sharply while clicking off the mike.

"I will be right there, Chip!" Chip hears the message, along with Lee Crane calling from his cabin after a short rest.

/

Some 20 miles away after the Seaview made up the time. The submarine Bkula was heading back the same direction after just picking up the last of the missiles.

Dmitrii Kutzow having to be watching the sonar/radar station for any type of bleeps on the screen.

His sonar man Igor told the first officer. There might be another submarine in the area that just might be tailing them in the first place.

Dmitrii goes to call the captain in regard to the news. However he asked his helmsman in Russian to change course towards the bleep.

/

With both Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane in the control room. It gave Commander Chip Morton some much needed rest after being on watch the last ten hours.

It was Kowakski in charge of the sonar station this watch. He noticed the change in the radar bounce on his screen. He called Chief Sharkey over to verified the sighting.

It was at this point in time.

Kowalski reported very loudly that two torpedo's were heading their way.

Crane ordered the helmsman very quickly to change direction to 240 mark 21 degrees. While the Admiral pressed the general quarters alarm.

Everyone in the control room heard the two torpedo's go past the aft port side of the Seaview's hull.

"Kowalski, where the hell is that submarine?" Lee asked his sonar man while being behind his chair pissed off.

Admiral Nelson spoke up going over the reports that were coming from the damage control parties. They reported no damge along with no injuries to speak of at the moment.

"Skipper from what I can tell the submarine is staying at a distance. It's playing a cat and mouse game!" While turning his head around to report his further findings.

/

Captain Dubhouny asked his missile room to have ready two more heat seeking torpedo's to fire when ready.

He heard the command being repeated over the speaker in Russian.

"Two away, Skipper!" Everyone in the control room can feel the two torpedo's being launched from their silo sites.

Everyone counted down for how long it will take to reach the area of the American Submarine.

/

This time both Kowalski and Patterson noticed the next two torpedo's at their stations.

"Two more heading towards us!" With both men speaking in unison.

"Crash dive!"; Lee Crane ordered to dive to the deepest part of the trench.

Admiral Nelson reports that the Seaview can go all of the way down now into the trench with all of the new modifications. That had been made the past six months on its hull.

While diving down the two torpedo's were able to hit the mountain range. Inside the trench exploding to knock the Seaview around from the impact.

Everyone in the control room went flying. Including the Captain hitting the floor hurting his back to be moving slowly. Admiral Nelson was able to help Lee up seeing that he was having a hard time getting up.

Along with himself having pulled a muscle in his leg. But it was nothing as compared to Lee's problem.

He asked Chip having just arrived was asking for a complete damage report. Now that the Seaview was now on the bottom to play dead.

Admiral Nelson called Dr. Jamieson to the control room. While the rest of his medical staff was busy elsewhere taking care of the injured crew members.

Dr. Jamieson comes right away coming from the aft entrance. Seeing that the Captain was in no shape to be in command with hurting his back.

"Skipper; your going to sick bay for the duration, you have plenty of people to take over including Admiral Nelson!" Using his medical muscle to put the Captain into his place.

Admiral Nelson came over to lightly pat Lee's shoulder for support. Even though he didn't bother to tell Jamieson about his leg bothering him. Until way later once the crisis was over.

"Doc. What's the injure list looks like at this particular time?" While looking around the control room, since everyone was busy at there work stations. He was hiding from him and was wincing in pain.

"We have three in sickbay from falls. Even though we were lucky that none of the female crew members were not hurt by the blast. He stated very quickly.

Crane spoke up to be now standing much better after taking a quick breather from the back spasms.

"Doc, I will be staying right here for the time being, I am feeling better!" While moving towards the plot table to talk with Commander Morton.

"Very well, Skipper just make sure later, you come see me once the crisis is over with."

"Of course. Knowing full well, he wasn't to get over anyone at this particular time including the Doc.

As the doctor leaves after having a brief conversation with Admiral Nelson. He tells everyone to turn off there equipment in the Control room to play dead. While they were silent on the bottom of the trench at 5500 feet for this section. While the announcement was made throughout the entire vessel.

/

On the Russian vessel.

It was the same for them as well having to be waiting it out but just above 3000 feet.

Some ten hours later on board the Seaview. Admiral Nelson was thinking of a way of trying to get closer to the Russian sub without being tracked.

He was able to find a way by asking Commander Stan Kowalski having to be serving on the Seaview, the past eight months. Having signed up for the New Gils program through the Nelson Institute, and the Naval department in conjunction with Commander Rose Marie Crane now stationed at the Institute for maternity leave.

He needed to asked Stan to discuss tactics by using his new Gils without having to be deteched by the Russian vessel.

Commander Stan Kowalski goes to knock on his door. He sees it cracked open a little.

He is asked to come in right away. He sees the Admiral looking at some type of plans laid out on the top of his desk.

"Stan with the new modifications that were made. The Russian sub won't be able to see you coming on there tracking instruments just above 3000 ft.."

"You do realize sir The Gils won't be any good at this depth. Since they are still expertimential!" He groans to understand the Admiral's Plan.

"Your going to be using your bio suit to swim up to the submarine and place the explosives unto it's hull near. Where I think the missiles that were taken."

"Then how?" Not knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Before you leave the hatchway. I will have Lee to have the missille room to spill out oil and other debris to have there radar/sonar screens think that the Seaview is really badly damage." While going over the last of the details.

/

Some time later.

The Russian sub was lead to believe once it was reported that the American Submarine was badly damaged after all from the last explosion.

As skipper Vladimir Dubhouny will have his last laugh while seeing the oil and other debris.

Commander Stan Kowalski swimming through the oil and debris once reaching up to the Russian hull. He was able to place the four explosives on timers to go off in ten minutes. He needed to swim very quickly before he's caught in the aftershock.

With Two minutes to go.

Chief Sharkey informed the control room Commander Kowalski was inside the hatch and out of breath having to rush back quickly.

The Seaview was able to maneuver really quick at flank speed to move from the after shock.

Lee Crane announced over the public address system to brace for impact.

While everyone in the control room held on.

The entire Russian Submarine blew along with its cargo and everyone on board.

Kowalski hollered to everyone that the impact shock would be in ten seconds. While looking at his screen holding onto his seat.

A few seconds later.

The Seaview was knocked from the aftershock. Everyone of the crew members including Lee Crane were able to pick themselves up from the floor without being hurt.

Even though Lee Crane was still hurting from the last time with his back and the spasms. The same can be said for Admiral Nelson and his leg.

Reports were coming in from all over the submarine with no damage or injuries to report.

While Admiral Nelson called the control room after speaking with Commander Kowalski about his success of the mission.

"Lee!" Hearing the Admiral's voice. He goes to pick up the mike by the side of the plot table.

"Yes, sir!" He replied.

"Dr. Jamieson wants you in sickbay pronto no excuses this time around!"

"Very well; I am giving command over to Commander Morton." While heading towards the aft section to head on to sickbay.

Chip tells him very quickly for everyone to hear. "Good luck Skipper!" Knowing full well he hates staying in sickbay for any type of illness or injury.

By his stare towards his best friend. He wasn't in a very good mood. While everyone else started to laugh at his own expense.

Commander Morton ordered the helsman to head on home for Santa Barbara, California. While the Admiral told Chip that he was heading for his quarters to rest and get off his legs. He decided not to say a word after all to the doctor.

The End


End file.
